


Y si te quedas, ¿qué?

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: Amantes a escondidas, Guillermo Graziani y Pedro Beggio viven una doble vida de mentiras en la que los dos parecen estar de acuerdo, hasta que uno de ellos decide que no puede continuar con la farsa.
Relationships: Guillermo Graziani/Pedro Beggio
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Pueden creer que Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio, el resto de los personajes y el cánon de Farsantes no son míos? Hasta ahora, pertenecen a la dupla Aguirre-Segade&Cía, amontonados bajo el paraguas asesino de Pol-ka.  
> Tampoco es mía la letra de la canción Y si te quedas, ¿qué? Le pertenece a Santiago Cruz y la tomé prestada para la ocasión.  
> Pero es mío el jarro térmico azul metalizado, donde tomé litros de mate cocido con menta mientras esta historia, con todas sus idas y vueltas, se terminaba de contar. Mi duende de la buena suerte me hizo compañía. Los invito a pasar. La entrada corre por cuenta de la casa. Si necesitan algo, no tienen más que hacer sonar la campana.  
> Espero que disfruten la estadía.
> 
> Agradecimientos: A Lilita y Paula, por alentar esta historia cuando era apenas un delirio y salvarla de la papelera. A Nora, por sus sabios y generosos consejos. Lo que tiene de bueno el texto, se lo debo a ella. Los errores son todos míos.

_El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir al otro lado del mundo._

**_Proverbio chino_ **

_Buenos Aires, setiembre, 2014_

La siesta se vuelve noche en Buenos Aires. El Servicio Meteorológico ha emitido un alerta de sudestada para el Río de La Plata y áreas costeras. _“Se prevé que en las próximas horas, con el avance de un frente frío, se generen intensas lluvias y tormentas sobre la zona de cobertura, pudiendo estar acompañadas de fuertes ráfagas de viento”._ —anuncia con voz monótona el locutor de turno.

El pronóstico es, a las siete de la tarde, una realidad. Llueve a cántaros. Las luces de la costanera son flecos que oscilan al compás de las espesas ráfagas de agua que asolan la ciudad. La avenida, inundada, se hace casi intransitable.

Parado detrás del ventanal de un loft ubicado en el último piso de un edificio reciclado, un hombre observa cómo el oleaje del Río de la Plata se estrella contra el paredón de la costanera.

A pesar de la oposición de sus socios, Marcos sigue empeñado en aceptar pagos en especias. Gracias a eso, y a un caso de sucesión bastante complicado, donde no faltaron denuncias penales por estafa procesal, uso de documentos falsos, y hasta un juicio de filiación, el estudio recibe la propiedad como parte del pago de honorarios.

El lugar tiene apenas 46m2, contando el balcón-terraza, donde los efectos devastadores de la tormenta poco han dejado del jardín que surgía con esplendor babilónico. Aunque afuera ruge la tormenta, adentro el lugar se mantiene tibio.

Le gustan los días de lluvia. Llovía la madrugada en que le desnudó su alma. Igual que llueve hoy, que viene dispuesto a jugarse por lo que ya no puede ni quiere seguir negando. Es una apuesta alta; conoce bien a su oponente y sabe que no le gusta sentirse acorralado.

Un ruido a sus espaldas llama su atención; gira la cabeza, rastrea en las sombras que invaden el estar. Ahí no hay nada más que silencio. Ni siquiera sabe si vendrá. Pero él tiene la urgencia, la profunda necesidad de estar en ese espacio, el de ellos, el que han ido llenando con pedacitos de sus vidas. Pedacitos robados acá y allá, piezas dispersas de un rompecabezas que siempre está incompleto. Recuerdos desordenados, fragmentos mínimos, lo indispensable para poder decir que aquel era su lugar más que cualquier otro en el mundo.

El hombre se pierde en sus recuerdos, se deja llevar por los fantasmas que la memoria convoca. Memorias de ellos dos, del comienzo de esa historia, del lugar. Del momento en que deciden convertirlo en su refugio, porque están de acuerdo en que no pueden verse en territorios comunes. Las impersonales habitaciones de hotel no son suficientes para las conversaciones y las caricias que sobrevienen a la urgencia de tenerse; la ternura y la intimidad hablan de algo más que un revolcón, y a la amistad y la confianza se le agrega un tercer factor que no nombran muy seguido, pero que para él solo tiene un nombre: _Amor_. 

Ese atardecer se le está haciendo interminable, como si cayera en un túnel de hastío. Tiene la impresión de que carga mil años encima y toda la angustia del universo en los párpados. Cierra los ojos y revive esa última escena que lleva grabada en la memoria y en el corazón.

_Más temprano..._

Pedro está desbordado. Atormentado por pensamientos que no lo dejan en paz, angustiado por infinitas imágenes que se le aparecen sin descanso; ya no soporta más las reacciones de Camila, la distancia entre ellos es insalvable. Después de un intento de almuerzo lleno de reproches cruzados, Pedro no puede contenerse.

—¡Nuestro casamiento fue una locura! ¡No tendríamos que habernos casado! ¡Nunca! —Habla con una mezcla de crueldad y arrepentimiento—. ¡Fue la peor decisión que tomé en mi vida!

—Me hacés mal con lo que decís, Pedro. ¿No te das cuenta? —le reclama Camila, desconcertada por la repentina reacción de él.

—Te hice mal el día que te dije que sí. ¡Perdonáme, no sé cómo pude ser tan irresponsable con vos, con todo! ¡Fui un cobarde y después no supe cómo salir de esa trampa, y ahora todo se me hace cada vez peor!

—¿Todo? ¿Qué es _todo_ , Pedro? ¿Todo para vos es Guillermo?

Los recuerdos de la admiración por su socio, de las primeras dudas, el golpe de descubrirse enamorado de otro hombre, la noticia del embarazo, la mentiras, el día en que Camila confesó que _creyó_ _haber estado_ pero que nunca estuvo embarazada, las ausencias, las negaciones; la memoria completa del dolor aparece ante él con una fuerza intempestiva. Pero tampoco puede olvidar que hubo un tiempo en su vida en que él eligió a esa mujer, estuvo enamorado de ella. Han tenido sueños juntos. Proyectado un futuro en común. Confundido por las contradicciones, Pedro es presa del desamparo.

—¿Vos entendés que lo que alguna vez tuvimos se acabó? —pregunta agobiado—. Sacate la venda de los ojos, mujer, y enfrentá de una puta vez la realidad, aunque lo que veas no te guste nada.

—Contestame, Pedro —Camila habla sin escucharlo—. ¿ _Todo_ para vos es Guillermo? ¡Decime la verdad!

—¿Qué verdad querés? ¿Me querés volver loco? ¡La verdad! ¡La verdad! ¡La verdad ya la sabés y nunca quisiste aceptarla! Me voy de esta casa, de tu vida, te dejo, Camila. No puedo seguir viviendo en medio de esta mentira...

—¿Vos pensás que Guillermo es la verdad? ¿Qué crees, que vas a poder tener una vida con él? ¡Es de lo peor! ¡Es una mierda, un pervertido, un abusador! Todo el mundo dice que acepta sobornos en causas corruptas. ¡Estás tan ciego que te olvidás que más de una vez terminó preso! —grita Camila completamente desencajada—. ¡Tuvo suerte de que lo salvara el tipo ese, ese Juan, tan corrupto y pervertido como él...!

—¡Cerrá boca, no sabés lo que decís, Camila! ¡No pienso seguir escuchándote!

Pedro quiere salir del departamento pero Camila se atraviesa para impedirle la salida.

—Vos de acá no te vas. ¡No me podés dejar así!

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que ya no te amo? —pregunta Pedro, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar sin terminar de perder la calma.

Camila lo mira a los ojos, respira hondo y siente que el corazón se le quiebra. Su mayor temor se está volviendo realidad: perder a Pedro. Su mundo ideal empieza a caerse a pedazos.

—¿Así va a ser? —le pregunta, desesperada—. ¿Me vas a dejar acá tirada?

—No te dejo tirada. Vamos a hacer las cosas legalmente, como corresponde. Nos vamos a divorciar. No te voy a dejar desamparada. Te dejo en libertad para que hagas tu vida.

Camila nunca quiere hablar de divorcio. Quiere que el matrimonio se mantenga de acuerdo con sus condiciones. Y esas condiciones implican que Pedro puede hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando lo mantenga en secreto y ella siga apareciendo a los ojos de todos como la serena, amante e incondicional esposa.

—Yo ya hice mi vida. Con vos, Pedro —le contesta, arrasada por un llanto desgarrador.

—Seguís sin entender nada, Camila. Seguís comportándote con la misma necedad de siempre —Pedro le dedica una mirada de profundo cansancio.

—¡Si te vas, me matás! ¿Por qué me condenás a este infierno? ¿Por qué?

—Esto no da para más, Camila —responde Pedro, ignorando las preguntas que ella le hace—. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Adónde? ¿Él te espera? ¿Estás con él?

Pedro la mira. Necesita mantener a raya la culpa que amenaza con imponerse, porque está decidido a dejar las cosas claras de una vez y para siempre.

—Sí. Estoy con él. Siempre ha sido _él_ —. Definitivo. Lo dice y sabe que esta vez no hay vuelta atrás—. Estoy enamorado de Guillermo.

— _Guillermo_ —Camila escupe el nombre con furia mal contenida—. ¡Siempre Guillermo! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieras oído ese maldito nombre! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio! ¡Ojalá se pudran! —lo mira destilando desprecio y se aparta de la puerta—. ¡Andate, Pedro! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Con una honda tristeza por la manera en que las cosas terminan entre ellos, Pedro abandona para siempre el que una vez fue su hogar. Ha tomado una decisión y no se va a volver atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sé que estás cansado_

_que has tenido un día largo_

_y quieres apagar el mundo._

_Sé que todo el día_

_he contado las horas_

_para tenerte cerca._

Camina hacia la mesita que hay a su derecha, justo al lado de los sillones, y enciende la lámpara. Una luz suave se desparrama a través de los cristales de colores, se estira sobre los almohadones, cae sobre la alfombra rozándole los pies desnudos, pero apenas si puede competir con la luz de los relámpagos que como flashes atraviesan sin descanso el cielo.

El giro de una llave en la cerradura lo hace sonreír con un cansancio del que no es consciente. Siempre lo sorprende ese sonido por demás conocido. No se mueve. No quiere. No puede. No mientras se permite aquel segundo embriagador. Se queda ahí, con la luz de la tormenta a su espalda y enfrente el resplandor del arco iris rompiendo las tinieblas mientras Guillermo se vuelve real.

Respira hondo, una, dos veces, como alguien que se está ahogando busca oxígeno con desesperación, y retoma su posición frente al ventanal. Necesita de su presencia para vivir, necesita saber que sigue siendo real tras cada separación forzada, necesita tocarlo, sentirlo, saber que sigue siendo suyo aunque sea por un momento.

Cada día odia más esa frase lapidaria que los aleja; _el deber._ Ojalá él fuera un tipo paciente, pero ha descubierto que el amor no es solo entrega, atención o esfuerzo; el amor también es celos, inseguridad y egoísmo. Necesita a Guillermo. Es consciente de que nadie será capaz de amarlo de la forma en que él lo ama, porque por Guillermo, Pedro dejó de ser quién fue para convertirse en Pedro, un hombre corriente. Pedro, el hombre que quiere a Guillermo. El hombre cuya felicidad consiste en disfrutar una vida sencilla al lado de su pareja. Y a la mierda con las esperanzas y los deseos de los demás. Ha vivido casi toda su vida adulta pretendiendo ser lo que ha descubierto que no es. Y ya no puede más. Ahora quiere ser él mismo. Y eso significa amar a Guillermo sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Unos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra se acercan hasta donde Pedro mira caer la lluvia, inmóvil, aunque por dentro ya empiece a reconocer las señales de ese calor que le quema las tripas, poderoso, hambriento: _necesidad_. Necesita hacerlo suyo y, a su vez, entregarse.

—Pero mirá como estás… vas a agarrar frío así descalzo…

Lo estremece la voz en su oído, mientras un aliento cálido se arrastra por su cuello y unos labios suaves presionan en el lugar exacto donde su pulso ya se alteró de forma irremediable. Guillermo siempre le provoca ese vértigo.

—Viniste —le dice bajito. La cercanía le trae el aroma de un perfume que Pedro sabe se ha transformado en el favorito de Guillermo, no porque entienda mucho de fragancias, sino porque es el mismo que Fabián le había regalado aquel primer cumpleaños que compartieron, cuando él era un recién llegado en el estudio. El que le recuerda la timidez que le asomó a los ojos cuando sin poder evitarlo, Pedro invadió su espacio personal para poder olerlo.

—Sabés que sí, que siempre que puedo vengo... —asiente. Manos familiares se apoyan en su cuello, lo tantean con celo, deshacen nudos, alejan tensiones. Las caricias se interrumpen apenas por un segundo y la boca toma el relevo, recorriendo la zona sensibilizada por el masaje.

Guillermo es más corpulento que él y no tiene dificultades para abarcarle todo el cuerpo; se acerca más hasta que la espalda de Pedro se mimetiza contra su pecho. Lo enreda entre sus brazos, apoya la mejilla sobre el cabello oscuro, deja escapar el aire, se relaja. Le gusta la costumbre que Pedro tiene de darse una ducha al llegar, y refriega el mentón contra los húmedos mechones, aspira el leve olor a champú que aún persiste. El cuerpo de Pedro está tibio y se amolda al suyo con una facilidad nacida de la costumbre, como si fueran dos partes de un todo, la luz compensando la sombra.

A través de la remera, percibe los rastros de aire frío y humedad que le impregnan el traje.

—Estás helado, Guille —protesta con ternura, y se da vuelta para encerrarlo en un abrazo que si lo diera otra persona, lo asfixiaría. Pero es Pedro y con él todo contacto es poco. Con Pedro, Guillermo siente que todos sus procesos mentales y corporales dan un vuelco de 180º y se desprende de esa fachada encorsetada que le muestra al mundo. Con Pedro se siente libre, tal y como debe ser un hombre que ya empezó a caminar los cincuenta. Libre de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y besarlo justo ahí, libre de acunarse contra ese corazón que palpita acelerado. Libre de mirar a su socio y amigo del alma, y permitirse pensar que lo ama por más que sea un hombre, y que el mundo no se acaba por eso. Que, muy por el contrario, apenas ha empezado para ellos.

—¿Vos me vas a calentar, chiquitín? —lo desafía, atrapado en el fondo de esa mirada que lo traspasa.

Los ojos oscuros brillan con un fulgor travieso. La boca sensual se destaca en medio de la barba que es más bien un _rastrojo_ mal afeitado del que Guille ya no intenta que se deshaga, porque aunque nunca lo dice, disfruta de esa pelusa áspera raspando su piel cuando se besan. Hace tiempo que Pedro sabe cuánto le gustan a Guille todas esas pequeñas diferencias de las que tanto se quejaba en un principio. Cuando ellos no eran _ellos_.

Retroceden a ciegas por el estar. Entre besos que no pueden esperar, esquivan la mesita baja donde se amontonan papeles sueltos y carpetas, expedientes y libros abiertos, tropezando con el esquinero del sillón. Sin soltarse, consiguen acertarle al pasillo mientras van dejando un reguero de ropa que marca el camino que tantas veces los ha llevado a la habitación. Pedro lo libera del saco, dan dos pasos más y es el turno de deshacerse de la odiosa corbata. La seda susurra cuando el nudo se deshace de un tirón. La boca ávida de Pedro se cierra sobre el cuello que se le entrega. Se le escapa un gemido, debilitado por el sabor, por la cálida suavidad que sabe lo espera ahí. Los botones ceden a la codicia de sus dedos y se abren mostrándole la base de la garganta y más abajo el pecho, con los pezones oscuros escondidos entre el vello entrecano.

Guillermo ronronea, se estremece por la intensa rapidez de esos avances. Un pensamiento llega y se va, fugaz: la conveniencia de que el ventanal del dormitorio se abra a la inmensidad del río que se desliza del otro lado de la calle. Ningún testigo inoportuno. Aunque en ese momento no le importa nada, porque él también sufre la misma urgencia.

La camisa de Guillermo aterriza de cualquier manera junto con la remera que Pedro acaba de sacarse a las apuradas. Sin saber exactamente cómo, están apoyados contra la pared del dormitorio. Se besan otra vez, labios calientes que se abren inquietos, dientes, hambre, saliva. Luchan, impacientes e insaciables por imponer, por rendir, por devorar cada segundo de esa intimidad que han esperado tanto.

—Pensé tanto en vos... —murmura Guillermo.

Pedro va dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por el pecho amplio, inventa un camino hasta el ombligo y ahí hunde una y otra vez la lengua, soñando con hacer lo mismo en otras partes más interesantes de ese cuerpo que lo desvela. Con dedos impacientes suelta la hebilla del cinturón, el ruido del cierre al abrirse se pierde en el eco de un trueno; con un solo movimiento engancha la cintura del pantalón y lo desliza junto con los bóxers hasta el piso, mientras Guillermo sacude un pie y después el otro y los zapatos van a parar a cualquier parte. Un tirón más y la ropa no es más que un desprolijo recuerdo. Casi con reverencia, Pedro se pone de rodillas y alza la mirada; se muerde los labios al saberse perdido en esos ojos que le devuelven la mirada sin pestañear. De repente, Guille parece más joven y vulnerable, casi el mismo que una madrugada lo abrazó en el mal iluminado pasillo de un bar, el mismo que lo sostuvo entre confesiones y lágrimas la noche en que le habló de su padre, el mismo que devoró sus labios hasta que sangraron, hasta que acabaron enredados en un nudo del que nunca más quisieron soltarse aquella primera vez en Colonia.

Tiembla y cierra los ojos al sentir esa mano que le toca la frente en una caricia que es solamente para él, una caricia que sobreviene cuando sienten que la ternura los ahoga. Pedro se acerca a ese cuerpo que lo espera dispuesto y aspira con placer ese olor único que es capaz de identificar en cualquier parte. Reconoce con fervor cada porción de piel hasta que su nariz se pierde en el vello oscuro del pubis de Guillermo. Suave y provocadoramente acaricia con la punta de los dedos la piel tirante del miembro, siente palpitar la pesada carne contra su lengua cuando la desliza desde la base hasta la punta. Una pasada más rápida consigue que Guillermo deje escapar un ruido, claramente tratando de sofocar un gemido, y Pedro sonríe, sabiendo que pronto dejará de contenerse.

—Pedro... —suplica con voz ronca, al sentir el apretón firme que le impide mover las caderas.

—Sos perfecto, Guille. Me volvés loco. Lo sabés, ¿no? —Sin esperar respuesta, avanza un poco más, incitándolo, bordeando la entrada que late indefensa, sometida a la caricia.

—Por favor... —jadea.

—Necesito probarte... te extrañé tanto... —confiesa—. Tu sabor... tu olor... _vos_ dentro de mi boca, Guille... —entre jadeos le muerde con fuerza la ingle y le clava los dedos en las nalgas tensas, mientras lo separa de la pared para lograr que el miembro de su amante entre profundamente en su garganta.

Durante unos minutos interminables, Guillermo se deja subyugar por el escalofrío de placer que recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, que hace que los pezones se le endurezcan y el corazón se le desboque. Se lleva un puño a la boca, trata de contener el rugido largo y ronco que le desgarra la _garganta_ mientras tiembla.

El deseo de dejarse ir lo está arrastrando; se le está haciendo casi imposible resistir a ese oleaje que embate y golpea cada vez más potente, cada vez más cerca. Lo siente latir en su vientre, en sus venas; se agita rogando por la liberación.

Con un esfuerzo desesperado, se desprende de esa boca que parece querer tragarlo. No hacen falta palabras para que Pedro entienda y se ponga de pie. Guillermo lo lleva de la mano hasta la cama que los espera. Entre los dos descartan almohadas, almohadones y acolchado; todo queda en un montón olvidado en el suelo.

—Vení, acostate —ordena con suavidad. Cuando Pedro lo obedece, aún en silencio, Guillermo se apoya con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de cabellos revueltos, dominándolo desde arriba.

Se inclina y le arrasa la boca, chupándole la lengua que juega a esquivarlo, hambriento por el sabor de la saliva que los dos paladean en un lento ida y vuelta. Es el turno de Guillermo de viajar por el cuerpo de Pedro. Se demora en los pezones oscuros, sigue hasta alcanzar la línea de vello que baja por el vientre hasta perderse bajo la cintura de los vaqueros gastados. Impaciente, se baja de la cama y de un sólo movimiento, lo libera de los jeans. Pedro no tiene ropa interior y su sexo queda al descubierto, grueso y compacto, rezumando humedad sobre el vientre que se agita al compás de sus rápidas respiraciones. Con un gruñido, Guillermo lo ayuda a moverse sobre la cama hasta que están acomodados en el centro de la misma.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ya? ¿Un año? Casi, y todavía siente el mismo vacío en la boca del estómago al desnudarlo. Esa primera mirada, ese descubrir de la piel, olerla, saborearla, siempre es especial para Guillermo.

La mirada oscurecida por el deseo se pasea por el hombre que lo espera. En ese instante, Pedro se parece más que nunca a ese diamante que tiene tatuado a centímetros de la gloria: una joya a la que hay que atesorar. Lo mira y se pregunta por enésima vez si no estará soñando, si es verdad que existe y es suyo.

—Dale, Guille, vení —le pide a media voz, los labios fruncidos en un puchero tan tierno que es imposible no desear besarlos—. Te necesito...

—¿En serio, chiquitín...? —Inclina la cabeza hacia un costado en ese gesto que es su marca registrada, abre los dedos y los deja subir por las pantorrillas, las rodillas y los muslos. Suelta una carcajada cuando escucha el gemido ahogado de Pedro—. Contame, ¿cuánto me necesitás, hummm...?

Pedro le acaricia el pecho, lo tienta con un ondular de caderas; Guillermo suelta una palabrota entre dientes. Se come con los ojos ese cuerpo dispuesto, la entrepierna oscura, el sexo que se ofrenda, orgulloso.

—Muchísimo... demasiado... —acepta. El pulgar juega, recoge la humedad y después la extiende por toda la erección. Impúdico, inventa un camino que serpentea entre los pezones y el pubis.

—Ah, pero que atorrante que sos —lo reta, gateando hasta que atrapa con la boca el dedo que Pedro ha usado y lo limpia de todo rastro que puede encontrar.

—Muy, muy atorrante... ¿eso te molesta, Graziani? —lo provoca, despreocupado. Enreda los talones en el trasero de Guillermo y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo. Se acerca a la boca, roza sus labios con la punta de su lengua sin llegar a concretar el beso, prueba la sal de sus propios fluidos.

—No, así está perfecto... sabés que me encanta ver cómo te preparás para mí —le concede, y asoma una sonrisa. Guillermo sonríe muy pocas veces. En su boca siempre baila una mueca de sarcasmo dedicada a sus clientes, los cuales no son pocos, y a sus enemigos, que ciertamente son muchos más. Para el resto de las circunstancias, tiene todo un muestrario de labios curvados falsamente alegres. Pero aquella sonrisa es completamente sincera, y seguramente nadie la verá jamás fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. Se desliza a lo largo del cuerpo de Pedro hasta alcanzar su sexo, pero decide ignorarlo y sigue un poco más abajo, hasta encontrar el camino que lo lleva al pequeño lugar escondido entre sus nalgas.

Cierra los ojos y se dispone a jugar con esa zona que conoce de memoria; una y otra vez, rápido y después cada vez más lento, presionando cuanto puede hasta que lo vuelve vulnerable y lo siente palpitar envolviendo su lengua. Lo empapa de saliva, disfruta del sabor acre, agradecido de poder tenerlo una vez más a su merced. La sangre zumba en sus oídos, impidiéndole oír los quejidos de Pedro, que indefenso, casi roto, levanta el trasero de la cama para ofrecerle una mejor perspectiva.

Se aparta un momento para poder apreciar cómo el gesto de Pedro se contorsiona atrapado en el goce, casi al borde del orgasmo que le niega sin una pizca de compasión.

—¡Guille! —protesta. Los ojos se abren, inmensos, prometiendo venganza—. ¡Ni se te ocurra parar ahora o...!

—Shhh... Pero qué impaciente sos, chiquitín... —se burla. Sin piedad se dedica de nuevo a lamer, morder, besar, chupar, hasta que siente cómo el camino se libera, casi suplicante. Satisfecho, se endereza y espera. Una vez más, no hacen falta las palabras. Pedro comprende y, con un jadeo de anticipación, apoya las palmas sobre el colchón y arquea la espalda.

—Guille... —suplica—. Guille... _dale..._

—Un día de estos vamos a tener que hacer algo... con esa... manía tuya... de... —cierra los ojos al sentirse por fin en ese lugar ardiente, en ese lugar tan deseado que lo recibe y lo retiene con una fuerza increíble— ser tan... impaciente... —termina casi sin aliento. Otra vez el latido de la sangre en los oídos lo ensordece mientras sigue, _y sigue,_ hasta que está tan adentro que cree que sería capaz de perderse en ese cuerpo.

La tormenta hubiera podido estar en la habitación y ellos no le hubieran prestado atención. Entre los dos hay otra tormenta capaz de cegar como el más brillante de los relámpagos y dejarlos sordos como si un trueno hubiera estallado en sus oídos.

Se quedan quietos un instante, reconociéndose el uno en el cuerpo del otro. Las bocas se extrañan y se buscan, las lenguas se encuentran; deseos, lamentos, susurros compartidos, un mundo sólo de ellos. Roces, piel con piel, mezclando sus sudores; manos que sostienen, que guían, que contienen. Y la satisfacción, el placer que avanza febril con cada arremetida, llevándolos inexorablemente cada vez más cerca del borde, sosteniéndolos en el aire a punto de explotar.

Guillermo se aferra a las caderas de Pedro, disfrutando del modo en que lo recibe y lo acompaña, incitándolo a ser más, a darle más. Porque con aquel hombre nada es suficiente. Se besan de nuevo, y Guillermo es capaz de jurar que su sexo está a punto de ser estrangulado en medio del salvaje vaivén que los está acercando al orgasmo. Escucha que Pedro se queja a la vez que lo aprieta más, más hasta que _duele_. Guillermo aguanta y lo muerde con fuerza en el hombro. Aguanta porque reconoce las señales y sabe que Pedro está cerca. Ni siquiera tiene que tocarlo, pero tampoco hubiera podido, está demasiado ocupado sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

Una tibieza espesa los salpica, mezclándose con el sudor que resbala entre ellos. Incapaz de parar, sigue penetrándolo una y otra vez, hasta que el remolino lo alcanza sin previo aviso. Hunde la lengua en la boca magullada de Pedro mientras se deja ir, jadeando por la fuerza de las convulsiones que lo arrasan sin misericordia. Luces blancas destellan en los bordes de su conciencia, mareándolo hasta que lo único real es Pedro sosteniéndolo, anclándolo a la realidad de sus cuerpos.

Pedro, _siempre será Pedro._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sé que a veces piensas_

_que has equivocado_

_pasos en tu vida._

_Sé que a veces pienso_

_que si no te tengo_

_para qué más pasos._

—Estás muy callado —observa Guillermo acariciándole la espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos.

—Será que no tengo nada que decir —responde Pedro, remolón, acomodándose casi encima de su amante, con una pierna rodeando las de Guillermo posesivamente, como le gusta acostarse.

Guillermo medita esas palabras. En realidad no han hablado mucho. Nada de cosas trascendentes. Intuye que hay algo más y hace un último intento con una pregunta directa:

—Sé que hace semanas que nos vemos poco en el estudio y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para venir acá. ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

—No, claro que no. Estoy perfectamente y no le des más vueltas.

Guillermo se sienta en la cama y lo observa durante un rato, intentando descifrar qué es lo que está pasando por la mente de Pedro. Pedro está de un humor introspectivo esa noche, aunque el sexo haya sido esplendoroso; pero eso no es nada nuevo, entre ellos siempre lo es. Han hecho el amor en casi todos los estados de ánimo que puede recordar, desde muertos de miedo porque no sabían si iban a volver a verse, a enojados y llenos de bronca y dolor. Sin embargo, esta es una sensación nueva, desconocida y poco agradable que le tironea la boca del estómago mientras espera pacientemente. Agarra una almohada y se acomoda contra el respaldo de la cama. Sus dedos juguetean con los cabellos húmedos de Pedro, que sigue acostado con la sábana enroscada en las caderas.

—Dale, decilo de una vez. Estoy esperando... —le suelta y se sorprende al escuchar su voz en un tono más frío del que pretendía. Mira hacia el amplio ventanal que ocupa toda la pared a su derecha; las cortinas descorridas le permiten ver que la tormenta, lejos de calmarse, ha recrudecido. Sin embargo, su intuición le avisa que ahí adentro está a punto de producirse una igual en proporciones.

—La dejé, Guille... —con un movimiento fluido, Pedro se levanta de la cama. Con paso resuelto, se acerca hasta el vestidor que comunica con el baño en suite. Rebusca en los estantes hasta que encuentra un gastado pantalón de algodón que antes usaba para correr, y se lo pone. Desnudo de la cintura para arriba, se apoya contra la puerta corrediza.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo que escuchás, que la dejé... que lo dejé... todo. —La postura rígida de sus hombros desmiente la tranquilidad con que pronuncia la frase—. Que me cansé de vivir una vida de mentiras. Estoy harto de que para poder vernos, vos o yo tengamos que seguir inventando excusas para escaparnos _..._

—¿Esto es por _ellas_...? —Guillermo siente que el frío lo empieza a entumecer por dentro y se levanta furioso. Pasa al lado del otro, que sigue inmóvil, y de un tirón abre un cajón. Sin mirar, saca un pantalón cualquiera. Distraído, Pedro reconoce el pijama que le trajo hace poco, el que le compró en su último viaje a Chile.

—No... no es sólo por _ellas_ —responde tratando de sonar calmado, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo. Se queda callado, los ojos perdidos en la calle. Cruza la habitación y cierra las cortinas, ocultando el paisaje borrascoso del exterior. Con la tormenta que se ha desatado adentro, alcanza y sobra.

—Perfecto, porque los dos sabemos que no sos el único que mantiene una farsa, ¿no es así...?

Pedro siente que se pone colorado al recordar a Camila tal y cómo la había visto esa tarde. Llorando, suplicando, insultando, deseando no haberlo conocido jamás. Traga con fuerza el agrio sabor que las palabras de su mujer le dejaron en la garganta y que todavía lo persiguen. Se corrige mentalmente, su _ex mujer_. A pesar de saber que hizo lo correcto, duele. Mierda, cómo duele.

—Eso se acabó, lo dejé todo, Guille... _todo_ —repite con suavidad—. Te quiero y estoy muerto de miedo. Porque sé que vamos a defraudar a mucha gente. Pero no puedo compartirte. Es todo o nada.

—¿Todo o nada? —el ultimátum lo deja sin aire. Pálido, se apoya contra la pared y lo observa caminar sobre la alfombra como un león enjaulado—. ¿Todo o nada, Pedro? ¡Sabés perfectamente lo que me cuesta recuperar lo que tuve, lo que perdí por culpa del hijo de puta de Miguel Ángel y...! —Su voz enmudece al verlo pararse frente a él.

—Ya lo sé, mierda... ¡ya lo sé, jamás me permitís olvidar ni por un segundo que _esto_...! —alza la mano, señalando el espacio entre los dos—, ¡ _esto_ es sólo una debilidad que no podés evitar!

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡Te pido por favor que no tergiverses mis motivos! —protesta con fiereza—. Vos sabés cuánto me está costando resolver el quilombo en mi casa, en el estudio. Sabés lo importante que es eso para mí. El estudio es prácticamente mi vida, eso lo sabés. ¡Y sabés que eso no significa que no te quiera, dejate de joder! Sabés que no es así... ¿o no lo sabés?

—Lo único que yo sé es que vos me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para ordenarte, para resolver el problema con Ana. Que no podías dejarla sola en ese estado, que te sentías responsable por ella. Que necesitabas recomponer tu relación con Fabián, y darle tiempo para que aceptara nuestra relación. Y yo estuve de acuerdo en quedarme con Camila mientras superaba el trauma del embarazo sicológico. Estuve de acuerdo en esperarte. Pero los líos no se acaban nunca...

—En eso coincidimos. Siempre va a haber algo o alguien, tuyo, mío, de afuera...

—Ah, entonces coincidís conmigo. Tal vez nunca exista la oportunidad perfecta. Tal vez solo sea esto, nosotros dos... animarse... Guille, me cansé de esperar que un juez nos dé un libre deuda para la vida.

Guillermo se cruza de brazos, lo mira sin decir nada. No le gusta que lo acorralen. No le gustan los planteamientos. En su interior, reconoce que Pedro tiene razón, que hay cosas a las que tiene que ponerle un punto final. Pero los acontecimientos nunca le dieron una oportunidad y él trató de hacer lo que creyó mejor para todos. 

—¿Algún día vas a estar dispuesto a ofrecerme algo más que las sobras? —le escupe sin pensar, desesperado por hacerlo reaccionar, por hacerle ver que sus prioridades no eran, no son, las correctas.

—¡Pedro, Pedro! ¿Por qué ahora, por qué hacés esto ahora...? —ruega—. Sabés que te quiero. Cielito, hablamos tantas veces de esto... no te comportes como un chico. No lo sos, y mucho menos yo.

—No sé cómo mierda me estoy comportando, pero sí sé que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—No te olvides que fuiste vos el que eligió seguir con ella... con Camila. ¿Vos pensaste en mí cuando decidiste eso?

—No seas ridículo. Lo que yo recuerdo es que vos prácticamente me arrojaste a sus brazos. ¿Por qué? ¿Disfrutaste haciéndolo? ¿Te pareció divertido lastimarme?

—Eh... qué...

—¿Qué qué?

—Qué bravo que sos... ¿Eso pensás de mí? ¿Después de todo este tiempo juntos, eso pensás de mí? ¿A vos te parece?

—Parece que me equivoqué...

—Es muy posible. ¿Querés saber cuál es la verdad? No lo disfruté. No me pareció divertido. La verdad es que lo hice porque en ese momento sentí que era lo correcto. Tenía que alejarte de mi vida. _Quería_ alejarte de mi vida. Porque no quería que fueras importante.

—La única verdad acá es que a veces te equivocás, Graziani...

—En cuestión de mentiras... —hace una pausa, lo mira fijo— no me equivoco. Ahora que la dejaste me ponés a mí contra la pared, sin consultarme, sin mediar palabra. ¿Por qué, por qué todo tiene que ser a tu manera? ¿Es necesario todo esto?

—¿Y vos creés que no lo sé, que no te entiendo, Guille...? Pasa que ya no puedo soportarlo más, ¿podés entenderme vos a mí? No puedo, Guille... perdón, perdóname si te fallé, jamás te lastimaría a propósito, pero no soy capaz... no puedo.

—Nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en algo, Pedro. No podés haberte olvidado —dijo seco, poniendo distancia.

—Un acuerdo hecho hace tanto tiempo se puede revisar. Yo tengo tantas ganas de vivir libremente lo _nuestro..._ —responde enfatizando amargamente esa última palabra.

—¿Lo _nuestro_?

—Sabés lo que quiero decir. No me desviés el tema. Quiero saber qué pensás, qué me decís. ¿Querés o no querés?

—Lo tengo que pensar —responde Guillermo, poniendo distancia.

—No esquivés más el problema, Graziani. Vos —enfatiza señalándolo con un dedo— tenés una deuda conmigo y lo único en que tenés que pensar es cómo pagarla.

Guillermo se amuralla, el vacío se convierte en algo real. Tiene que tomar una decisión, pero sus neuronas ni siquiera entran en contacto.

Ah, sí. Vivir es muy duro, a veces...

Quiere odiarlo, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, por Dios que lo intenta. Todo se ha ido complicado cada vez más desde el divorcio hasta la acusación por tenencia de drogas y una supuesta conexión narco que derivó en otro juicio orquestado por su medio hermano Miguel Ángel Mendoza, _fiscal de la nación_.

No puede creer tantas mentiras, tanto odio; toda su carrera exhibida en un tribunal, años de trabajo puestos en duda; su vida privada, sus secretos más íntimos arrojados como carne podrida a la jauría pública, nada más que para satisfacer una sed mezquina de venganza, simplemente porque aquellos en los que confiaba, los que consideraba su familia, se sintieron con derecho de utilizar ese conocimiento para destruirlo.

Tuvo que pelear muy duro para recuperar la credibilidad para su estudio y para su apellido. Por si fuera poco, está el deber que se autoimpuso de seguir ocupándose de Ana a pesar de estar divorciados, porque reconoce que en parte su adicción es por su culpa, por no haber tenido el valor de ser honesto con ella y haber terminado mucho antes con ese matrimonio que era solo una fachada. Se lo debe por todos los años buenos en que ella se ocupó de su hijito, antes de que el resentimiento hiciera su trabajo y se convirtiera en una alcohólica sin retorno.

Sin embargo, Guillermo ha dejado muchos de sus recelos atrás. Por amor a Pedro, ha roto con muchas de los dogmas impuestos por una sociedad cerrada y llena de puritanismos y falsedades. Pedro lo sabe. Los dos empezaron aquello de común acuerdo. Dos hombres adultos reconociéndose enamorados, explorando juntos su sexualidad, animándose a una relación. Uno seguro de su elección; el otro confirmando que _eso_ era para él.

Al principio, Guillermo se cuestionaba si _eso_ no sería nada más que un deseo prohibido, insano. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando con el tiempo, y las personas también.

Los actos marcan un camino y cuando está trazado es difícil torcer el rumbo. Es un efecto, cada acción tiene una reacción. Recuerda las palabras de un viejo profesor de sus años de facultad: _“Al final, todo se trata de una relación causa-efecto. El_ _«efecto Mariposa_ _». Un concepto matemático que se deriva de la Teoría del Caos. En pocas palabras, un pequeño cambio puede generar grandes efectos: el vuelo de una mariposa en Hong Kong puede desatar una tormenta en Buenos Aires”._

Nunca imaginó que fuera posible desear a nadie como desea a Pedro. Por él, Guillermo descubre que es capaz de ser valiente. Por Pedro comete más de una inconfesable locura; a cambio, descubre que es querido y aceptado en una forma que todavía lo deja sin aliento. Pedro ha visto su peor cara y, a pesar de eso, no le ha permitido alejarse de su lado. Y Guillermo descubre que también su lado débil, porque es incapaz de renunciar a lo que Pedro le da.

Aunque no son ajenos a los rumores que circulan por los pasillos, se presentan ante el mundo como socios y amigos, cada uno de ellos viviendo un universo paralelo, familiar y social, que no tiene punto alguno de conexión más allá del estudio, de los juzgados, de alguna cena con clientes. Puertas adentro, su relación se convierte en algo serio, algo que va más allá de un polvo ocasional. El miedo y el desenfreno de las primeras veces se fueron transformando en algo más cuidado y duradero. Contra todo pronóstico, la relación ha logrado sobrevivir.

Se tienen de mil maneras diferentes. Llegan a conocerse tanto que apenas necesitan hablar para comprenderse. Guillermo ama los silencios, esos en los que, abrazado a Pedro, puede dejar atrás toda artificialidad para mostrarse como la persona que es.

Admitir cuánto necesita de Pedro le resulta doloroso, lo paraliza de terror. Lo deja expuesto. Una vez, hace mucho, juró que nunca más iba a permitirse una debilidad semejante, pero ya lo tiene metido bajo la piel. Es demasiado tarde. Lo sabe. Y aún así, se resiste ante la inesperada posibilidad de involucrarse por completo.

Pedro sigue esperando una respuesta que no llega. Ofuscado, se da vuelta, atraviesa el vestidor y se encierra en el baño.

¿Cuándo se empieza o se termina de conocer a alguien? Nunca. El insólito camino de bucear en el alma humana depara abismos infranqueables.

No; ni siquiera se atreve a pensar en que pueda ser un adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuando cruces la puerta_

_deja atrás tus dudas_

_y tus remordimientos._

_Para qué pensar_

_si somos el capricho_

_de lo que sentimos._

_Uruguay, once meses antes_.

_1º parte_

7:25am. El vuelo 2236 de Aerolíneas Argentinas con destino a Montevideo está listo para despegar. Pasadas las 9, después de un viaje tranquilo, el avión toca suelo uruguayo en el Aeropuerto Internacional Carrasco. Los abogados penalistas Guillermo Graziani y Pedro Beggio están en el manifiesto de pasajeros.

Juan Arismendi, abogado, compañero de trabajo, amigo, amante de Guillermo en los primeros años de profesión, los espera para llevarlos hasta el Juzgado Letrado de Primera Instancia en lo Civil, donde se va a fallar la apelación interpuesta en contra del fallo que resolviera el Juez de Paz Departamental de Colonia.

Hace alguno años, cansado del trajín de tribunales, Juan decide probar suerte en otros ámbitos. Asiduo de las playas uruguayas, se anima a invertir en bienes raíces. Compra una casona española del siglo XVIII ubicada en el barrio histórico de Colonia con la idea de reciclarla y convertirla en un exclusivo hotel boutique. Consigue un inversor para asociarse y el proyecto “La Misión” se convierte en una realidad.

Trabajan sin descanso, y el primer año el hotel empieza a ser reconocido. Gracias al servicio personalizado y a la atención que ponen en los pequeños detalles, rápidamente consigue una calificación de tres estrellas.

Pero no todo es perfecto en el sueño de Juan. Con el tiempo, comienzan a ponerse de manifiesto graves diferencias de criterio entre su socio y él en cuanto al manejo de la clientela y de los fondos. Juan se opone a una ampliación, quiere mantener el hotel así, exclusivo. Las discusiones se hacen más frecuentes, más ásperas.

Por esos días conoce a un abogado joven, porteño; se enamora. La nueva relación le demanda tiempo, lo absorbe. Los viajes a Buenos Aires son cada vez más frecuentes. Entusiasmado, se desentiende de a poco del quebradero de cabeza en que se ha transformado el hotel. Un poco por su pareja, mucho por la frustración que le provoca el asunto de Colonia, se involucra otra vez con su profesión, pasa más tiempo en su estudio del que debería, descuida su sueño.

La realidad no tarda en bajarlo de la nube del idilio. Unos cheques rechazados en la cuenta de la sociedad y un llamado al banco ponen al descubierto una inesperada situación.

 _—_ Yo no le firmé ninguna cesión a mi socio _—_ se sorprende Juan ante la voz que le comunica que su socio ha presentado un documento de traspaso de la sociedad _—_. ¡Es falsificado! Me falsificó la firma el muy hijo de puta.

Guillermo se ofrece a representarlo en la demanda. Lo acompaña Pedro Beggio, el recién estrenado socio del estudio.

Trabajar hasta tarde se hace costumbre. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, descifrando documentos adulterados y cuentas numeradas imposibles de rastrear. Con la ayuda de Beto y sus contactos del submundo de su pasado delictivo, y las artimañas de Marcos, consiguen información, reúnen evidencia, diseñan estrategias para el juicio.

Pedro, treinta y cinco años, con un pasado profesional y laboral forjado en el derecho corporativo. De novio con la hija de un juez, a punto de casarse, se sorprende más de una vez pensando en Guillermo.

En busca de nuevos desafíos para su profesión, llega al estudio atraído por el canto de sirena que Graziani despliega un día a las doce y media, en _Postiglione por Estafas_. Lo ve en acción y no puede dejar de admirar su personalidad, su empuje, sus convicciones.

Ahora, trabajando diez, doce horas por día, el hombre le resulta enigmático, lo aturde, lo inhibe. ¿Que los dos son hombres? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Es la envoltura. Son cosas superfluas, es el alma lo que realmente importa. Lo que hay dentro.

Guillermo, con un hijo veinteañero y un divorcio tormentoso, atrapado desde hace veinte años en un segundo matrimonio por conveniencia con una alcohólica en progreso, levanta a menudo la vista de los papeles y mira casi a escondidas a su nuevo socio. Una sensación extraña le recorre el cuerpo. Siente que algo ha cambiado con su llegada. Hay mucho compañerismo, hay una amistad, hay mucha admiración. Se reprende. Absurdo. Recién lo conoce.

Cada vez es más necesario ese casamiento. Por el bien de los dos, piensa cada uno por su lado. Inevitable, inexorable, el momento llega. Pedro intenta resistirse. Guillermo no cede. Pedro no tiene alternativa. Casarse restablece el _statu quo_ en sus vidas. 

Una apariencia de normalidad flota en el ambiente, una calma de esas que no puede ser alterada por ningún motivo.

Pasan las semanas. Los sentimientos no reconocidos se agitan bajo la alfombra donde los han barrido con premeditada intención, y sin que los involucrados se den cuenta, van tejiendo una red que acorrala lenta pero certeramente a los socios.

Pedro se anima a ponerle voz a sus dudas.

_—Pienso todo el día en vos. No puedo dejar de pensar en vos._

_—Se me está mezclando todo. El estudio, nosotros… todo._

_—Me hiciste casarme… Cualquiera diría que me querés sacar de encima ¿no?_

Guillermo se encarga de negarlas.

_—Es normal tener dudas._

_—No, no se te mezcla nada. Te acabás de casar, es algo nuevo, es normal estar un poco contradictorio._

_—No. Yo quiero que seas feliz, Pedro. Eso quiero. Que seas feliz._

Las verdades se abren paso entre las mentiras. Guillermo se cansa de las borracheras, las provocaciones, los reclamos. Le pide a una socia menor del estudio que lo divorcie de Ana. Como era de esperar, sobreviene el escándalo. Su medio hermano Miguel Ángel desquita su mediocridad contándole a Fabián que a su papá le gustan más los pantalones que las polleras. El vacío se convierte en algo real. Camila hace su aporte al caos: está embarazada. Pedro siente mucho miedo. Su vida ya no le pertenece. Siente que las libertades se le acaban. Que la posibilidad de elegir se acaba. Siente que una puerta se cierra.

Los socios comparten un infierno, afuera y adentro del estudio. Cada uno estaba calmo en su soledad, hasta que se encontraron. Y ahora las cosas no tienen remedio.

Sin embargo, es curioso como el tiempo transforma a las personas. A menudo sucede que hoy resulte indiferente lo que ayer se amó, que hoy entristezca lo que ayer dio felicidad. Sí. El camino de los sueños conduce a sitios muy dispares. Porque en la vida, como en los laberintos, suele resultar difícil encontrar el camino justo en el primer intento.

La amistad se convierte en fuego, en un vértigo imparable que inunda sus venas.

Una madrugada, Guillermo se despierta con el ruido insistente del timbre. Abre la puerta y ahí está Pedro, en medio de la lluvia. Intuye que algo grave pasa al ver su cara. Hay más dolor en él de lo que todas las palabras podrían expresar jamás.

—Necesito hablar con vos...

Se le escapan las palabras con ese hombre gruñón y malhumorado, que con él espera paciente, la ternura pintada en los ojos.

Camila acaba de confesarle que nunca estuvo embarazada, que todo fue una ilusión, y después, una mentira. El mundo de Pedro se pone de cabeza. El dolor por la pérdida de ese hijo que nunca terminó de sentir como algo real, no se compara con la sensación de alivio que lo invade al saber que no va a tener un hijo, ni ahora ni nunca. Al menos con Camila. A eso le sobreviene la culpa. ¿Cómo puede pensar así? A pesar de no estar enamorado, siente un profundo cariño por su mujer. No quiere seguir lastimándola, pero tampoco puede dejarla sola, no en ese estado de inestabilidad emocional.

 _—_ ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras mis mejores años pasan, Guille? ¿Solo trabajar? ¿Nada más que eso? Pedro profesional, diez puntos... ¿y Pedro hombre? Ya no quiero ni puedo negarme más esto que me pasa... que _nos_ pasa...

Guillermo no puede detenerlo, está desgarrado y solo puede concentrarse en la punzante sensación que le oprime el pecho. Por más que las palabras de Pedro le hagan daño _—Camila, otra vez Camila—_ , él siempre va a estar cuando lo necesite. No importan las circunstancias ni cuánto más tenga que aguantar. Él siempre va a estar. Ya lo decía su abuela: _“Uno ama al otro como es, en su envase, con sus aciertos y sus desventajas”._

Extiende la mano, con la yema de los dedos acaricia el pelo que gotea. Le apoya la mano en la frente. Pedro cierra los ojos. ¿Qué siente en ese momento? No lo sabe, no podría describirlo. Inclina la cabeza como si necesitara de esas caricias como del aire mismo...

 _—_ Chiquitín lindo... yo no te pido nada, porque tampoco puedo darte nada. Yo ya estoy de vuelta, casi acabado, te diría... ¿Qué buscás acá? Volvé a tu casa, Pedro.

 _—_ Si estoy acá es porque quiero _—_ Pedro lo mira a los ojos y se pierde en la profundidad de ese amor _—_. No me obligó nadie, no me lo pidió nadie. Tal vez no sea la decisión más racional del mundo, pero quiero quedarme.

La mirada habla, el silencio otorga, la sonrisa confirma.

Se abrazan sin más, como han hecho tantas veces, anclándose en el cuerpo del otro, incapaces de separarse.

Pedro rompe el contacto apenas, todo su mundo contenido en la boca de Guillermo. Lo besa lenta, dulcemente, tratando de poner donde ya no hay más palabras los sentimientos que lo desbordan y amenazan con ahogarlo.

Se besan con la agridulce ternura de la inevitable despedida, se dejan llevar a un lugar que por ese breve instante es solo de los dos.

Camila irrumpe en sus pensamientos. Pedro siente pánico, dolor, culpa. Pero igual que un adicto busca su dosis, alejarse de los labios de su socio se convierte en una empresa imposible.

Guillermo reacciona y pone distancia. Los ojos oscuros de Pedro lo miran casi asustados.

 _—_ Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no te asustes. Estás shockeado, confundido. Pero tenés que volver a tu casa, Pedro. No te asustes, está todo bien.

 _—_ Perdoname, Guille. Yo no quise hacerte sentir mal. Pero necesito, _necesitamos_ hacer algo con esto que nos pasa.

 _—_ Mirá, tengo un hijo que reniega de lo que soy, la madre de mi hijo compite con mi hermano para ver quién me detesta más, el juicio de mi divorcio es un circo, tengo quilombos por todos lados. Vos estás casado y acabás de enterarte que tu mujer te mintió con algo que debería ser sagrado. Es perfectamente normal que estés confundido. Andá a tu casa. Mañana vas a ver las cosas de otra manera. Está todo bien, hombre. No te asustes.

Pedro no está convencido de que nada vaya a estar bien. Pero si algo aprendió al lado de ese hombre, es que todo tiene su tiempo. Da media vuelta y se va, deseando que ojalá alguien le explicara por qué el humor del destino es tan jodidamente retorcido.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cuando cruces la puerta_

_dejá atrás tus dudas_

_y tus remordimientos._

_Para qué pensar_

_si somos el capricho_

_de lo que sentimos._

_Uruguay, once meses antes._

_2º parte_

Mientras tanto, la realidad no se detiene. Después de unas semanas difíciles, los tiempos se acortan. El juicio comienza.

El juez está listo para presentar su resolución. El final de la dura batalla legal se aproxima. Guillermo recuerda una conversación que ha mantenido con Juan un tiempo atrás. Ocho letras. Justicia.

A las once en punto, el juez se sienta en el estrado y comienza a leer la sentencia.

—“Declaro extinta la sociedad, siendo la liquidación de bienes dispuesta según los acuerdos alcanzados; quedan impugnados los reclamos sobre la propiedad y los bienes en disputa y sin validez legal toda la documentación a nombre del demandado, la que deberá actualizarse con los datos del demandante. La causa prosigue en el fuero...”.

Juan, Pedro y Guillermo se abrazan, emocionados.

 _—_ ¡Ahora a celebrar, nos merecemos un buen festejo! _—_ exclama Juan.

 _—_ ¡Me encanta la idea! ¡Hay mucho para festejar! —responde Pedro con una risa pícara.

—¿Mucho? —pregunta Guillermo, prestando atención a la mirada de Pedro.

—Sí, mucho. ¿Por qué me mirás así? —dice Pedro, medio poniéndose colorado.

—Por nada, no me hagas caso —responde Guillermo pensativo.

Con las llaves del hotel recuperado, se suben al auto. Juan no levanta el pie del acelerador durante los ciento setenta y pico de kilómetros que separan a Montevideo de la pintoresca ciudad de Colonia. Mientras van haciendo planes, Juan no pierde el tiempo y hace algunos llamados para convocar al personal del hotel. Esa noche, la fiesta será solo para los íntimos. Ya habrá tiempo para una reinauguración más formal.

La noche los encuentra celebrando, llenos de alegría. En el patio colonial y el jardín brillan los fanales desparramados por todos los rincones. Un grupo pequeño de personas conversa, el champán circula, los brindis se suceden.

Guillermo charla con antiguos conocidos, colegas y amigos de la época en que vivía con Juan. Pedro casi no conoce a nadie. Se dedica a deambular, intercambia comentarios de ocasión acá y allá, bebe sin interrupción. Alguien tiene la brillante idea de poner pajitas con forma de corazón en los tragos, y después del tercero o cuarto —ya perdió la cuenta— la cosa se le complica bastante.

Juan los observa. No se le escapa la mirada triste de Pedro ni la tirantez de Guillermo. Aprendió a leerlo hace mucho. Y por eso lo encara con la confianza que le dan los años compartidos.

—Te pasan cosas con él ¿no es cierto, Guille? —le pregunta sin preámbulos, observando con detenimiento la mirada de Guillermo, que no se despega de la figura de Pedro. Ese Pedro tan suyo y a la vez tan ajeno.

Guillermo bebe de su copa y se queda unos minutos en silencio, pensando.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Y... para alguien que te conoce tanto como yo, no podés tener secretos. Pero hay algo más, ¿o me equivoco? Algo te preocupa y mucho.

—¿Puedo reservarme el derecho a no contestar? —intenta Guillermo incómodo, tratando de esquivar lo evidente.

—Podés. Pero a mí no me engañás, Guille.

Guillermo no sabe qué hacer. El amor que siente por Pedro ha llegado con fuerza salvaje a su vida y trata de negarlo simplemente porque no sabe qué hacer con él.

—Todos estos años... años de lucha en mi juventud, años de triunfo después, años de soledad ahora... Una persona se seca sin darse cuenta... se olvida de la felicidad y cae en la rutina. Se olvida del amor... hasta que ya es muy tarde.

—¿Por qué tarde?

—Ya estoy de vuelta, soy un viejo. Él es una criatura apenas. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

—Ni vos sos un viejo ni él es una criatura. Hace rato que los vengo observando. Él es un hombre, y está desesperadamente enamorado de vos. Tal vez lo que pasa es que te sigue dando miedo arriesgarte. Tené cuidado, Guille. Es fácil encerrarse en la casa del caracol.

En ese momento, Pedro busca a su socio con la mirada y alza la copa en un brindis silencioso. Guillermo piensa que ya ha tomado suficiente y decide que para ellos es hora de terminar la fiesta. Cruza el jardín que los separa y se detiene a su lado.

—¿Querés brindar conmigo, Graziani? —las palabras le salen un poco confusas, ocupado como está en tratar de agarrar la pajita.

—¿No te parece que ya brindaste bastante?

—Uy, que amargo que sos. ¿Te preocupa mi reputación, Graziani? —pregunta Pedro con sorna.

—No, estoy más preocupado por tu conciencia que por tu reputación, chiquitín. Tu conciencia es lo que sos, tu reputación es apenas lo que los otros piensan que sos.

—Mi conciencia... Mi conciencia está en paz. Sé quién soy y lo que quiero. Y sé quién sos vos. ¿Sabés? Hay algo que me intriga... me pregunto cuándo vas a reconocer de una puta vez que los dos queremos lo mismo.

—¿A vos te parece que yo tengo edad para que se me hable así?

Pedro asiente con la cabeza.

—A mí me parece que ya no tengo edad para que se me hable así. Tenés que respetarme un poquito.

—Guille, ¿cuánto tiempo más nos vamos a seguir haciendo los boludos con esto que nos pasa? Esto es serio. Esto existe y no se va.

—¿Hacer? Yo creí que había quedado todo claro. Yo, nada. Y vos te vas a dormir. Vamos —le dice Guillermo—. Está todo bien. Vamos, te acompaño a la habitación.

Se alejan caminando despacio, cada uno metido para adentro; cavilando sobre esos sentimientos indomables que aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para recordarles que existen.

Llegan a una parte privada del jardín, donde no tiene acceso el público. Con todo el hotel para ellos, Juan ha insistido en que se acomoden en la suite doble que reserva para su uso privado.

Pedro da unos pasos dentro de la habitación y se ve obligado a apoyarse sobre la pared para seguir avanzando hasta llegar al baño. Se agacha junto al inodoro y vomita. Definitivamente, lo suyo es el cabernet, piensa entre espasmos mientras jura que es la última vez que prueba esas mezclas raras de colores. Con el estómago descargado se siente mejor, más despejado. Se lava la cara y ve por el espejo que Guillermo lo espera apoyado en la puerta.

—Tomate esto —le alcanza un vaso de algo que burbujea—. Para que no te quede resaca. Confiá en mí, te va a hacer bien.

—Si vos lo decís, _doctor_ Graziani...

Se lo toma todo, obedientemente, de una sola vez, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Le devuelve el vaso y los dedos se rozan, se demoran más de lo necesario, duele dejarse ir. Pedro se aferra a esa mano con desesperación, incapaz de resistir el contacto con ese cuerpo que ama con locura, y en silencio.

Ninguno de los dice nada. Hay algo desgarrador en el aire, una tregua rota, un respiro que llega a su fin. Súbitamente, Pedro rompe el silencio.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya no hay excusas ni podemos mentir más. ¿Y nosotros?

—No hay _nosotros_. Seguimos siendo amigos, claro...

—¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Yo te quiero! Yo solo puedo vivir si estoy con vos. Fuera del estudio es el infierno. Fuera de ahí soy otra persona... y yo odio a esa persona que soy cuando no estoy con vos. Mi vida siempre fue dura pero yo estaba resignado. Luché por lo único que me interesaba: mi carrera. Nada más valía ni esfuerzo ni penas... Pero si me dejás... si me dejás, podemos intentarlo. Podemos intentar construir algo entre los dos...

—No sabés lo que decís. Nosotros ya hablamos de esto, Pedro. Yo ya estoy grande, ya he vivido. Mal o bien ya he vivido. No tengo nada para darte. Y vos necesitás a alguien de tu edad...

—¡No te sigas escudando en eso! Basta con que digas que no querés... Ya sé que no soy suficiente para vos, pero podrías dejarme probar...

—No.

—Dijiste que no...

—Sí. Escuchá. Te voy a explicar. A mi edad...

—Anoche soñé con vos —lo interrumpe Pedro—. Volví a soñarte y no dejo de pensarte un solo instante. ¿Vos pensás en mí? ¿Cuándo no estamos juntos, vos pensás en mí?

—Claro que pienso en vos. Pero vos estás casado y por ahora no podés dejar a tu mujer. Te tenés que ocupar de ella. Y está perfecto que lo hagas. Fabián apenas está aceptando esta realidad de mi vida. No quiero seguir mintiéndole ni ocultándole cosas. Ana toma tres días sí y uno no, se escapa de la clínica de rehabilitación, se mete en líos, me complica. Vivo con el miedo de que se haga daño o que le haga daño a alguien. Aunque quisiera, no es el momento, Pedro. Estoy cansado, muy cansado. Vos no me la hacés fácil. Uno de los dos tiene que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar. Y me toca a mí poner los límites.

Muchas veces la vida juega a las escondidas con las personas. Une los caminos para que seres desconocidos se encuentren por un instante... un instante breve como un relámpago y después vuelve a separarlos en la distancia y en la soledad. Pero siempre deja un poquito de esperanzas... y Pedro no está dispuesto a renunciar a ese poquito.

—Basta, Guille. Una vez me dijiste que los mentirosos se reconocen entre ellos. Pará de mentirte, de mentirme. ¿Cuántas veces más pensás que el destino nos va a dar otra oportunidad? Cuando nos encontramos... cuando _vos_ me encontraste, volviste a creer en el amor y yo aprendí a ser libre. Los dos nos despertamos sentimientos que no sabíamos que podíamos tener. Ni Ana ni Camila van a morirse por quedarse solas. Únicamente va a cambiar la perspectiva de eso que llaman “vida”, aunque al principio no lo vean así. Y eso va por Fabián también. Es un chico piola, inteligente. A la larga va a terminar aceptando _esto_ —gesticula en el aire que hay entre los dos. 

—Se dice fácil, Pedro. Pero a mi edad... Ojalá pudiera creerte.

—Creéme. ¿Podés confiar en que las cosas son posibles si uno quiere?

Guillermo no cede. No puede dejar de pensar que la diferencia de años empezará a notarse y Pedro encontrará a alguien mejor que él y entonces ya no le quedará nada.

—Ah, pero eso es porque vos sos joven. Tenés un futuro incierto por delante. Ya lo hablamos a esto. En unos años puede pasar cualquier cosa y no me gustaría estropear nuestra amistad por ir demasiado rápido —argumenta, y la voz lo traiciona, ya no se siente del todo seguro.

Pedro percibe que empieza a abrirse una grieta en la postura de Guillermo. Está tan cerca, no puede dejar que el momento se le escurra entre los dedos. No cuando siente que por primera vez hay una oportunidad para ese sentimiento que ha sobrevivido a tanto con tan poco.

—Guille, vos sos lo único para mí, lo único en mi vida. Yo te necesito y sé que esto es verdad, sé que esto nos está pasando y no podemos seguir negándolo.

Guillermo Graziani, el duro, el impasible, se ve obligado a presenciar indefenso como su trinchera construida con tanto esmero se desmorona, sus defensas caen bajo los argumentos irrefutables de ese mocoso atrevido que se atreve a reescribir su historia, desafiándolo, forzándolo a admitir que no existe la felicidad como estado permanente. Que nada más hay pequeños paréntesis dentro del caos de lo cotidiano. 

Y de pronto se da cuenta de que la vida no es tan mala mientras queden sueños atesorados en los cajones del alma.

—Mirá, Pedro, yo no sé... yo no sé decir cosas lindas ni soy demasiado expresivo y mucho menos romántico. Pero vos a mí me importás. Me hacés bien. Y creo que tenés razón en algo que dijiste: en cuanto vi tu currículum y vi tu foto, en ese momento yo supe que iba a pasar algo. Y está bien así. El presente es lo único que tenemos. El futuro todavía no pasa y al pasado hay que dejarlo ir. Así que, presente. Porque no todo puede terminar mal, ¿verdad, chiquitín lindo?

Pedro siente que una lágrima se le escapa y Guillermo responde con esa extraña y dura ternura, con uno de esos gestos que él atesora celosamente y que muy de tarde en tarde se permite mostrar.

Le acaricia la mejilla, le encierra el rostro con ambas manos. Se miran con esa mirada que se ofrece y se entrega y que es más profunda que el más profundo de los besos.

Se aman con lentitud, con toda la ansiedad reprimida, mordiéndose los labios para reprimir los gritos que pugnan por salir, buscando consuelo uno en brazos del otro, con besos agridulces que sabrán a recuerdos.

La noche es de los dos y la disfrutan con besos hambrientos y caricias osadas. El chiquitín aprende rápido y cuando reclama el cuerpo de Guillermo, siente que no importa si el sexo es apasionado y duro, o si es lento y amoroso. Lo único que importa es que es Guillermo.

La noche se les hace corta. El tímido Pedro de las primeras horas se hace más osado y termina rogando:

—Guille... quiero sentirte... quiero que me enseñes cómo…

Y Guillermo lo hace, con el mayor de los cuidados. Pedro despierta en él un deseo de cuidar, de proteger.

Agotados, ya casi al amanecer, se acaban durmiendo uno en brazos del otro.

Apenas suben al avión, los acomete una oleada de nostalgia y otra de ansiedad. Es como si los recuerdos de Colonia se desdibujaran como las nubes que van dejando atrás, y la perspectiva del regreso se va haciendo más nítida en sus mentes. Volver a Buenos Aires... al estudio... a sus vidas... a ellas...

—Guille...

—¿Qué?

—¿Y cómo sigue _esto_?

—Tenemos que tener paciencia. Tenemos que ser fuertes y esperar un tiempo. Tenemos que confiar.

—No me gusta este olor a final. Esto no es una despedida ¿no?

—No, cielito. No es una despedida.

Pedro recuerda las palabras que Guille le dijo la noche antes: _“Porque no todo puede terminar mal, ¿verdad, chiquitín lindo?”_. Y los problemas son el pasado, y el pasado se le antoja tan insignificante cuando lo compara con este inesperado presente, y se aferra a él con toda su alma.

Acuerdan un tiempo prudencial para dejar que el entorno —los compañeros del estudio, los colegas, los amigos, la familia— se acostumbren a verlos juntos, aunque para muchos no será una novedad, sino la confirmación de los rumores: _Guillermo Graziani y su socio... al final era verdad, che, están juntos nomás, que lo parió..._

De Ana y Camila no esperan nada, pero aún así quieren hacer las cosas lo menos traumáticas posibles, quieren ser prolijos.

—Decidas lo que decidas, nada va a cambiar, Pedro.

—Y vos pensá en lo que te dije, Guille. Tomate tu tiempo. Yo te espero como siempre, tranquilo, entero. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, mi amor... yo te voy a estar esperando.

El tiempo pasa deprisa, entre el estudio, los casos, las visitas clandestinas. 

Al juicio de divorcio se le suma la causa por narcotráfico y el abandono de la facultad por parte de Fabián. Ana se sigue resistiendo al tratamiento y no pasa un día sin que tengan noticias suyas. Malas, por supuesto.

Camila sigue en su mundo de negación, nunca es buen momento para hablar con ella, la palabra “divorcio” no existe en su diccionario. Le ofrece a Pedro hacer su vida con quién quiera, siempre y cuando vuelva cada noche a su casa, a su cama. Alterna las amenazas de _“Te mato antes de dejarte ir con ese puto de mierda”_ con las de _“Me muero si te vas”._ Últimamente le agrega la de _“Mi papá es juez y si quiero los hago meter presos”_. En los días buenos insiste con _“Podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio, hagamos terapia”._

Cada día las cosas se van complicando un poco más. No es fácil mantener la palabra ante ciertas promesas ilógicas. Descubren que querer al otro los vuelve vulnerables. Y no es que ninguno de los dos haya cambiado. En realidad, lo único que ha ocurrido es que ahora se conocen. Tal como son.

Pedro se desespera al ver que el todo perfecto, ha vuelto a ser dos partes separadas y solas. Lentamente a la deriva. Y empieza a resignarse a convivir con la presencia de la ausencia.


	6. Chapter 6

_...Y si te quedas esta noche_

_y si te quedas qué?_

_y si te quedas qué?_

Pedro abre la canilla y se queda viendo el agua correr. Ansioso, se mira en el espejo. _—¿Quién fui antes que no sé quién soy ahora? —_ se pregunta, conmovido. Está paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, desconcertado. Pero en el recuerdo de los años pasados, en las promesas de amor compartidas, encuentra las fuerzas para dar el siguiente paso. Sale del baño por la puerta que da al recibidor, dispuesto a terminar la conversación que han empezado. Encuentra a Guillermo paseándose nervioso por el estar.

—Si creés que podés manipularme, te tengo malas noticias: no lo vas a hacer —lo increpa, con algo del viejo Graziani vibrando de regreso entre ellos—. Creés que, porque vos ya decidiste, yo tengo que seguirte y agradecerte el gesto, ¿no es así? Bueno, te aviso que no es así. Vos sos una joven promesa de la profesión, para todo el mundo felizmente casado, por lo tanto heterosexual; yo soy un tipo grande, voy de salida y encima, puto. ¿Qué creés que van a pensar de nosotros?

—¿Qué... qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Vos te estás escuchando? —le grita, harto de tanta paranoia—. ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensan los demás? ¡A mí me importa una mierda lo que piensen! ¡Estoy muy cansado de tener en cuenta lo que los demás piensan! No voy a dar un paso atrás, Guille. ¡Estoy harto... harto de todo! Perdí mi infancia y mi adolescencia obedeciendo órdenes, dejándome manipular por mi familia. ¿Y vos? ¿Vos te olvidás de todo lo que tuviste que soportar, cosas terribles de parte de tu mujer, de tu hermano? La sociedad no tiene ningún derecho a pedirnos más de lo que ya le hemos dado. No necesitamos la aprobación de los demás. ¿Entendés? ¡Tengo más de treinta años y apenas si pude pasar una, _u-na_ noche entera al lado de la persona a la que amo!

—Ya no sos un chiquilín, Pedro. Esas son palabras, cosas que se dicen... —niega, los labios lívidos por la tensión—, y una cosa es lo que se dice y otra lo que pasa... si de verdad me amás, dejá las cosas como están...

—Por favor, dejame compartir con vos lo que soy, lo que tengo, Guille... dejame darte mi vida, mi amor... —Lo mira, respirando con fuerza, la ansiedad y el dolor mezclándose con el deseo—. No puedo más...

—¿Es tu última palabra, Pedro... no vas a concederme...? —Se ahoga, es incapaz de respirar.

—Guille... no es que no quiera... —hunde los hombros y, derrotado, se deja caer en el sillón donde tantas veces se habían amado— ...es que no puedo.

Por el modo de agitar los hombros, Guillermo intuye que está llorando. Traga saliva, o eso intenta, su garganta es un lugar tan estéril como un pedazo de desierto. El dolor lo ahoga, no lo deja respirar. Siente la angustia de Pedro como propia, es inevitable, sabe que es demasiado tarde para poder despegarse del dolor de su pareja. El corazón le duele, carajo, _le duele,_ viendo cómo un hombre tan entero como Pedro se derrumba ante sus ojos sin ambages, sin guardarse nada, sin pararse a pensar en su vulnerabilidad.

Vuelve al cuarto, porque presenciar la devastación de Pedro es insoportable. Debe irse, se dice. A ciegas busca su ropa, se pone los pantalones y la camisa como puede; ni siquiera se acuerda de limpiarse y los rastros secos le pican en el pecho y el vientre. Debe irse, se repite. Decide que aquel ultimátum no puede ser verdad; cuando Pedro se tranquilice volverán a hablar, a restablecer lo que tienen... sí, eso harán.

No puede... no puede dejarlo _todo..._ recuerda el rostro frío de su primer mujer, Ana, Fabián, caras sin nombres, voces sin rostro, un torbellino de imágenes acusándolo, exigiéndole, reclamándole, sus propias ansias sepultadas en aras del deber, la máscara de normalidad, el adormecimiento... hasta que llegó Pedro. Hasta que comprendió que no todo era tal cual el afuera decía, hasta que decidió por sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, descubre que esos viejos sentimientos enquistados resurgen, le ensucian el ánimo. Sale de la habitación con pasos apresurados; quiere, necesita alejarse de ese hombre que le provoca un conflicto que no es capaz de enfrentar.

¿Va a cambiar su bien planeada existencia, su modo de ver la vida... _todo_ por un hombre...? Ya una vez permitió que Juan le pateara el tablero ¿Es capaz de dejar que eso pase otra vez?

—¿Te vas...?

—Sí... esto no tiene sentido, Pedro... —balbucea, aún sin querer enfrentarlo. Porque si lo hace, _si_ lo hace, Guillermo sabe que es capaz de ceder— ...vuelvo otra noche... hablamos cuando te hayas calmado.

—No... —una lágrima solitaria resbala por la mejilla de Pedro, que impotente, se acurruca en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago; se abraza como cuando era chico y se escondía en el armario oscuro para escapar de su padre—. No... no voy a estar, Guille. Lo siento —susurra con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan.

—Está bien... —alcanza a responder Guillermo, que ya casi tampoco puede hablar. Si había creído que lo peor que le podía pasar era perder su libertad, su título, su estudio, estaba equivocado. Acaba de comprender que la mera idea de una vida sin Pedro lo llena de un doloroso estupor del que le es imposible desembarazarse. Traga con fuerza, intentando contener el llanto. Se siente avergonzado del miedo que siente. Es injusto que Pedro lo obligue a eso, se dice, en un desesperado esfuerzo por mantenerse firme; no así, no esa noche.

Lo mira, tal vez por última vez, y Pedro descubre algo parecido a la derrota en sus ojos. Sabe que es inútil detenerlo. Esos ojos nunca le han mentido. Siempre podrá estar seguro de eso.

Guillermo le vuelve la espalda. Casi sin pensar, abre la puerta del _loft_ y sale al pasillo. Tropezando, oprime el botón de llamada del ascensor. No hay más puertas en el piso, excepto la que él acaba de cerrar. Siente un amago de náuseas y no espera, baja a los saltos por la escalera, tarde se acuerda que dejó el saco arriba y que afuera diluvia.

Piensa en la posibilidad de volver a su casa, pero también piensa en que Ana pudo haberse escapado otra vez y la sola idea de verla le revuelve más el estómago. No soporta ver a nadie. No es capaz de pensar con claridad. No tiene adónde ir. Está solo. Se siente perdido.

Casi corriendo, empuja la puerta giratoria y sale a la noche sin mirar. La lluvia lo empapa de inmediato. Se frena, respira profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Alza la cabeza al cielo, y la lluvia helada le acribilla la cara, el cuero cabelludo, los brazos, las manos desnudas. Pinchazos que, sin embargo, no consiguen sacarlo del estupor casi hipnótico que la idea de irse y dejar a Pedro le provoca. Carajo, estúpido Pedro, _lo odia tanto..._

_…Y si te quedas esta noche_

_y si me abrazas en la cama_

_y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas_

_de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas…._

Piensa en las veces en que se ha acostado con extraños y vuelto después a su casa. Solo. Dormir con alguien es algo muy íntimo como para compartirlo con cualquiera. Excepto que esta vez se no se trata de cualquiera. Se trata de Pedro. 

Acorralado, se obliga a reconocer que jamás ha necesitado a nadie como necesita a Pedro. En realidad no recuerda haber necesitado a _nadie_ con esa intensidad. Nunca ha permitido que sus amantes duren el tiempo necesario como para dejar suficiente huella en él. No está acostumbrado a depender emocionalmente de otra persona. Lo que no impide que muy dentro suyo sepa, por todos los años y todas las cosas que ha vivido, que siempre hay un caso que confirma la excepción. Pedro es su excepción, su _distinto_. Pedro está poniendo su vida del revés. Ya hay tantas cosas que se han dado vuelta en su vida, que se pregunta si está dispuesto a afrontar una más. Si las cosas a las que se aferra son tan importantes como las que podría dejar ir.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños, las dudas lo corroen, se van comiendo su decisión. Si se va... no más estar con él en la cama, no más paseos por el Delta, no más tardes eternas abrazados en el sillón, no más discusiones por un caso o por cualquier programa de televisión, no más cocinar juntos. No más ojos intensos, cariñosos. No más recuerdos compartidos, no más abrazos, no más de la persona que mejor lo conoce, no más de la complicidad sin la que ya no es capaz de vivir. No más esperanzas.

Hasta Pedro, Guillermo apenas había conocido muestras de afecto. Por motivos diferentes, los dos han crecido sin apenas contacto físico. Cada uno ha aceptado esa realidad, pero dentro de la red que han creado se prodigan constantes roces y caricias, como si pretendieran suplir esa carencia tocándose cuanto pueden. Pedro le ha enseñado que un abrazo puede llegar a ser tan placentero como hacer el amor. Pedro... _su Pedro_.

No quiere llorar, se muerde el puño que ni siquiera sabe que tiene apretado contra los dientes. Trata de moverse, pero parece que las piernas han dejado de servirle para algo útil, así que permanece ahí como un loco, parado en mitad de una calle vacía, la lluvia resbalando por su cuerpo. Tiene tanto frío que ya no se da cuenta de nada. Maldice, una y otra vez, cede a un último berrinche, porque acaba de comprender que irse es el equivalente a enterrarse en vida. Y él es egoísta. Guillermo no ha sobrevivido a una guerra con Miguel Ángel, con Ana, con el puto establishment jurídico, para renunciar así nomás a lo único bueno que aquella mierda de vida le ha dado. Se rompe el dique de la contención y suelta el llanto, lágrimas ardientes empiezan a caer por sus mejillas en franco contraste con la lluvia helada. No quiere, no tiene fuerzas para contenerse, está harto, _harto_ de hacerlo.

 _Cobarde..._ la palabra se prende y se apaga en su cabeza como un letrero de neón. Sólo que para él ese adjetivo ya tiene otras connotaciones. Si se va y hace lo que los demás esperan de él, no sólo va a destruir lo único real y valioso que tiene sino que va a destruir a otra persona, a Pedro, y eso... eso no es negociable.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto_

_a desnudarte el pensamiento_

_a ser colono de cada rincón_

_ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo._

Sin saber cómo, se encuentra con el celular en la mano. Desbloquea, busca un contacto.

—Disculpame que te joda, pero tenía que hablar con alguien —apenas alcanza a balbucear en medio de los espasmos que el llanto le provoca.

—Dejate de joder con las disculpas, sabés que siempre estoy para vos. Supongo que la situación llegó al límite, ¿no? —pregunta Juan preocupado.

—Sí. —le hace un relato breve de los hechos.

—¡Mi dios! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?

—Lo hago por él. Tengo más de cincuenta años y...

—¡Si hablás otra vez de la edad, voy y te meto un tortazo! ¡Sos un cretino, un cobarde y un rematado imbécil! ¡Te estás muriendo por él y te da miedo reconocerlo! ¡Te sigue dando miedo decidirte a ser feliz! Dejate de joder, Guille, y volvé a buscar a Pedro... ya me estoy cansado de ustedes dos. ¡Alguien debería pegarte una patada en el culo para que te despiertes de una buena vez!

—Tengo miedo... ¿Qué vida puedo ofrecerle, fuera de estas cuatro paredes?

—Esas son boludeces tuyas. Podés elegir: o vas a buscarlo o te volvés a eso que llamás vida, y en ese caso, mejor que te pongas el pijama de franela y te compres una bolsa de agua caliente. Porque entonces sí que vas a estar acabado... _viejito_.

—Sos un desgraciado...

—¿Verdad que sí? Y me sale naturalmente —ahoga una carcajada—. Entonces, qué carajo vas a hacer?

—No te hagas el inocente. Sabés perfectamente que siempre hago lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Siempre?¿Te tengo que recordar cómo terminaste conmigo? Dejate de joder, que nos conocemos. Está todo en tus manos, Guille. Ya es hora de que crezcas y te decidas a hacer algo en vez de quejarte y mirar como el mundo da vueltas.

Pulsa sobre la pantalla y termina la llamada. Respira hondo. Piensa. Piensa tantas cosas a la vez.

Está hecho un lío, no quiere precipitarse. Su decisión, cualquiera que sea, va a trastornarle la vida, está seguro. _“Eso que llamás vida”_ le dijo Juan. Y otra vez piensa en la Teoría del Caos. _—“El «_ efecto Mariposa _» —_ murmura _. Todo lo que decidas ahora será usado en tu contra”._

Comprende que aquello nunca ha sido un juego o una simple casualidad. Entiende que con sus intentos inútiles de alejar a Pedro de su vida, lo único que ha logrado es atraerlo más. Reconoce que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de amar en demasía. Acepta que no está dispuesto a permitir que nada los separe.

Pedro le da fuerzas, ganas de vivir, lo impulsa a luchar para recuperar su libertad, para buscar nuevos horizontes, para construir nuevas etapas.

 _—“Voy a soltar mi propia mariposa —_ se dice _—. Y quién sabe... tal vez tenga la fuerza para cambiarme el destino”._

Un camión aparece de la nada. Encandilado, Guillermo no tiene tiempo para reaccionar; pasa tan cerca de su cuerpo que sólo lo salva el brazo que de improviso tira de él hacia atrás. Un chirrido y una frenada, alguien gritándole insultos. Un portazo y la presencia de un calor familiar que lo arrastra con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—¡Guille! ¿Estás bien? ¡No podés estar parado en mitad de la calle, dejate de joder, casi te atropellan! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? —la voz de Pedro suena ronca, señal de que él también estuvo llorando.

No lo mira, pero tampoco se deshace de la mano que le aprieta el antebrazo. Respira con fuerza, el agua nublándole la visión. Gotas heladas que le provocan escalofríos. Y él. Lo único que su mente confundida registra es que _él_ está a su lado.

—¿Qué haces acá...? —susurra, roto por el pánico. ¿Cómo empezar a decirle todo lo que quiere contarle, cómo empezar a hacerlo siquiera?

—Pedirte perdón... —balbucea Pedro.

Guillermo siente que la presión le afloja apenas el pecho. Pedro está ahí. Hasta un tonto comprende lo que eso significa, y quiere gritar de felicidad. No va a perderlo. Pedro está ahí.

Se da vuelta para enfrentarlo ante la respuesta que no espera. Pedro lleva los mismos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta que se adhiere a su cuerpo, empapada. El cabello oscuro pegado al cráneo contrasta con el rostro pálido y desencajado con el que lo mira, esperando. Contempla la posibilidad de mandarlo a la mierda por ser tan cretino, por forzarlo a tomar una decisión, por ser _tan él_. Pero es a ese hombre al que ama, con toda su estúpida actitud heroica de la que tanto se burla y por la que, muy en el fondo, siente fascinación.

—¿Perdón...? —repite. A pesar de todo, no quiere hacer aquello de forma fácil—. Creí que habías decidido que yo era el irrazonable de la historia... como siempre.

—Sí, perdón por... todo... no te vayas, Guille —suplica mientras se acerca para abrazarlo. Enterrando el rostro en el cuello le susurra al oído: —Te voy a esperar. El tiempo que te haga falta. Nada más... nada más prometeme que lo vas a pensar, que vas a considerar la idea de tener una vida conmigo, juntos. Pero ahora quedate, por lo menos por esta noche... nunca más tuvimos una noche entera para nosotros, Guille.

Otro vehículo pasa, levantando una cortina de agua sucia. Siente el aliento de Pedro en la base del cuello, el temblor de ese cuerpo que lo aprieta como si no pensara dejarlo ir nunca. Siente un profundo malestar por el arranque de antes. Lo que el chiquitín dijo es cierto, apenas si han tenido una noche para ellos. No saben lo que es despertar juntos en una cama con secretos de amanecer. Y de pronto tiene un intenso deseo de volver al cuarto tibio y sentir a la persona que ama a su lado.

—Acepto —dice de repente—. Me quedo con vos esta noche, Pedro.

Levanta una mano, la enrosca en la nuca mojada, cierra los ojos regulando su respiración, intenta controlar la emoción que lo desborda. El vértigo de la anticipación los hace tambalear. Se sueltan y corren hacia la puerta giratoria, lejos de esa calle.

El dormitorio es un horno en comparación con el frío de afuera, pero Guillermo no se detiene a calibrar el efecto que tiene aquel cambio brusco de temperatura sobre su cuerpo. Pedro tiene los labios casi azules, imagina que como él mismo. Busca unas toallas y lo refriega con fuerza. Guillermo tiembla sin dejar de observarlo en completo silencio. Sus ojos son más enormes que nunca. Mentalmente se insulta por haberlo acusado de forzarlo a elegir. Es un cabrón y un idiota por no aferrarse con uñas y dientes a lo que Pedro le ofrece. Se siente un completo imbécil, pero se promete que será la última vez que obligue a Pedro a soportar otro de sus berrinches.

—Vení para acá, precioso, ahora sos vos el que está helado —pide. Lo desnuda con eficiencia y, sin hablar, se deshace de su propia ropa—. Volvamos a la cama.

Pedro lo mira a los ojos. La mirada expresa todo lo que siente por él, pero se queda quieto. Guillermo siente un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. En la penumbra se pierde en la hondura de los ojos de su... _¿amigo, novio, amante, pareja, colega?_ Con sinceridad, cree que no hay una palabra que acote lo que son, lo que sienten, lo que los une a pesar de las apariencias. Son tanto y han tenido tan poco. _Ya es hora de arreglarlo, Graziani_ , se dice, perdido en la inmensidad de esa mirada que le devuelve su propio reflejo.

—Guille...

—Sí, amorcito... —susurra. Avanza unos pasos hasta tenerlo muy cerca, lo abraza con fuerza—. Vos tenías razón, Pedro. Hay un pasado que tengo que dejar ir para siempre, y hay un futuro que es nuestro. Y en ese futuro yo quiero despertarme y tenerte al lado. ¡Te quiero ahí, a mi lado, a partir de hoy, para siempre! —le dice al oído.

Lo separa un instante para mirarlo. El tiempo parece perder fluidez mientras se sumerge en las pupilas sin fondo que se dilatan con rapidez. Por un instante, aquella negrura parece querer tragarlo y Guillermo simplemente se rinde. En ese momento, Pedro representa para él aquello que había pensado que nunca volvería a tener: la posibilidad del amor. El beso empieza tímido, pero rozar aquellos labios es tan natural como regresar al hogar. Suspira dentro de su calor, pidiendo permiso para llenarlo, como si fuese la primera vez. Pedro gime en delicioso abandono, profundiza el beso, compromete, entrega.

Caen sobre la cama. Pedro lo estrecha con ferocidad, apoya la cabeza contra el pecho para escuchar el sonido de ese corazón que ahora sabe suyo sin reservas. De a ratos se besan suavemente, de a ratos con intensidad. Lenguas tibias que exploran, manos lentas que se deslizan hasta quedar suspendidas en las caderas. Piernas que se enredan, anudándolos. Se huelen como animales estudiando a su presa. Suspiros, calor, lengua, besos, dientes que se entierran en la carne, frenéticos por el miedo, por el ansia, por la pasión. Palabras apenas pronunciadas, súplicas, silencios.

Es una unión llena de lánguida sensualidad. Un cuerpo enterrado en el otro, moviéndose en una cadencia tan lenta que Guillermo quiere sollozar mientras siente que cada estocada le parte en dos el alma, le arrebata la cordura. Pedro se detiene a centímetros de su boca y el tiempo se detiene para los dos. Guillermo abre los párpados para no perder detalle de esa vez, que considera tan especial. Se miran como dos rivales midiéndose antes de lanzarse a la pelea. El aliento de ambos se entremezcla, los corazones laten con una intensidad que los asusta. _Es su primera vez..._ la primera noche de muchas otras a su lado, en la cama. El pulso del orgasmo se arremolina en su vientre, enviando estremecimientos de anticipación por el resto de su cuerpo. Pedro reanuda sus movimientos, y sin detenerse, lo atrae todavía más hacia él y empieza a moverse salvajemente. Inconsciente de que lo rodea con piernas y brazos, Guillermo abre la boca en un grito mudo dejándose llevar. Una mano abandona el hombro del que se ha estado sosteniendo y sube por la mejilla de Pedro, introduce los dedos en la boca inclemente, invitándolo a seguirlo en el goce, y Pedro obedece, inundándolo con su esperma, mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar. Pero incluso el dolor es deseado y bien recibido. Porque el dolor le recuerda que sigue estando vivo. Las manos se hunden en sus nalgas, incitándolo a acompañar esa pelvis que aún corcovea en los agónicos espasmos de un orgasmo que muere con lentitud, regalándoles una exquisita paz.

Sonríen exhaustos, saciados. Pedro se deja caer sobre el cuerpo que lo recibe sin siquiera intentar separarse. Caricias perezosas, besos que calman, promesas que salvan.

—Te quiero, Guille. —Esconde el rostro en su cuello, descansando la cabeza en el hombro.

—Yo también te quiero a vos —responde a media voz, peinando con suavidad los mechones oscuros—. Y gracias... por hacerme reaccionar...

—Todo va salir bien, ya vas a ver... —susurra, apretándolo—. No puedo prometerte que siempre habrá días perfectos, ni vos tampoco. Porque vos sos un cabrón malhumorado y yo a veces soy un animalito difícil de agarrar —se ríe abiertamente de la expresión confundida de Guillermo, pero de repente vuelve a ponerse serio—. Pero vos sos todo lo que quiero y yo quiero ser lo último que quieras, por el tiempo que tengamos.

El beso no es apasionado. Tampoco es tierno. Es liberador. Es un maldito orgasmo. Y algún día será un recuerdo.

El vello del pecho de Guille le hace cosquillas cuando se acurruca entre sus brazos. La respiración de Pedro se vuelve pareja y lenta, duerme. Afuera no para de llover; la ciudad, el mundo, permanecen ajenos a la tormenta que se ha desarrollado entre aquellas paredes. Guillermo cierra los ojos, sintiendo que han encontrado un refugio, uno en el otro. Siente que han salvado sus vidas. La trinchera vuelve a estar asegurada.

Es cierto que todavía quedan muchos lazos que romper, muchas palabras que pronunciar. Se va adormeciendo lentamente, con una sonrisa. Sí, aún hay mucho que resolver, pero entre los dos van a lograrlo.

Dentro de unas pocas horas vendrá otro día. Casi no puede esperar para que llegue. Porque esa será la primera de muchas mañanas en las que amanecerán juntos.

_Sé que quiero que seas_

_lo primero que vea_

_cuando abra mis ojos._

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> El [original](http://redfanfiction2014.blogspot.com/2014/01/y-si-te-quedas-que-by-alessa.html) de este trabajo se publicó el 25/01/2014, en [Red Fanfiction](http://redfanfiction2014.blogspot.com/).


End file.
